Aula de adivinhação faz bem ao coração
by Lety Diggory
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley... Impossível? Não.


_**Aula de adivinhação faz bem ao coração.**_

Scorpius não aguentava mais!

Era patético estar apaixonado por uma filhote de traidores do sangue e sangues-ruins!

O que diriam seus pais, avós, bisavós, trisavós e tudo que você pode imaginar?

O que seria dele se descobrissem que ficava atordoado quando via, ouvia a voz, passava perto ou ouvia o nome de certa menina da Grifinória com cabelos quase presos com uma delicada presilha dourada que pegava mechas de seus lindos cabelos castanho claro, seus olhos castanhos com finas faíscas esverdeadas fazia com que Scorpius se perdesse neles e não conseguisse disfarçar como ficava abobalhado quando a encarava, um sorriso contagiante, uma inteligência e uma beleza herdada da mãe; e sorte dela, apenas os olhos do pai.

Mas ele não se importava com o que eles pensavam, bem, se importava, mas o feitiço que aquela Weasleyzinha tinha era maior. Completamente maior. Infinitamente, absurdamente maior. Não conseguiria ficar um segundo a mais da sua vida sem vê-la, sem sonhar dormindo ou acordado com ela.

Era nisso o que Scorpius pensava quando a professora de adivinhação dizia para todos os alunos do 7° ano que a arte da adivinhação é um dom que poucos têm e tal... E para formarem duplas após a explicação do que era para se fazer.

- Tentem ler a mão de seu colega, veja o que o futuro reserva para ele quando em sua mão tocar. Formem duplas:

- Albus Potter você fica com Carol Longbottom. - Carol era a filha de Luna Lovegood e Neville. O professor de Herbologia de Hogwarts e Luna, a chefe dos casos indecifráveis, acusados de usar magias que nenhum bruxo normal conheça pelo ministério da magia. Luna se dava muito bem nisso.

- Scorpius Malfoy, faça dupla com Rose Weasley.

Nesse momento o chão sumiu, seus cabelos louros oleosos e sebosos ficaram deprimidos ao verem tão linda jovem, aquela filhote de Weasley, aquela a quem ele esperava feliz todos os dias passar cantarolando pelos corredores, soltando bolhas de sabão pelos campos de Hogwarts, dando bronca em seu irmão menor, aquela que esperava sentado só para vê-la passar conversando e rindo com suas amigas.

Aquela a que ele estava apaixonado.

Scorpius Malfoy- pensava Rose. - "Aquele" "garoto".

O que diria seu pai, seu avô quando descobrisse que estava apaixonada pelo filho de Draco Malfoy. Aquele que ambos abominavam. Não é possível.

"Eu, Rose Weasley, apaixonada por aquele loirinho metido da Sonserina, não pode ser! Devo estar ficando louca! E agora essa louca da professora me manda ficar fazendo dupla com ele...

Ainda bem. "- ela continuava pensando.

Rose arrastou a cadeira timidamente, puxou a mão de Malfoy, um calafrio percorreu o seu corpo; não sabia exatamente nada sobre clarividência e qualquer porcaria que aquela professora ensinava. Mas estava completamente agradecida a ela.

- Bem... Eu... Você... Você não acha melhor começar Scorpius Malfoy?- perguntou ela quando viu que não sabia exatamente nada o que fazer, ele tinha uma mão normal, forte, alva. Definitivamente bonita.

- Claro. Por favor, me chame só de Scorpius, estamos estudando juntos há seis anos não é possível que você me chame formalmente, Weasley.

- Você fala para que eu não o chame se Malfoy e você me chamando de Weasley? Ótimo acordo em... Scorpius. - ela disse bem devagar, querendo aproveitar o máximo o momento que falava o nome daquele que tirava o seu sono.

- Tudo bem então... Rose.

E os dois começaram a rir, conversar e a clarividência que se dane.

- Malf... Scorpius, você tem olhos azuis? Nunca tinha reparado. Lindos olhos.

- Se eu tenho lindos olhos, você e totalmente linda.

Só depois que disse aquilo que ele se ligou.

Rose realmente não acreditara no que ouvira. Seria aquilo uma cantada? Uma cantada de Scorpius Malfoy? Bem parecia. E que também estava sendo correspondida.

- Bem, então me fale agora Srtª Weasley o que você vê para o Sr Malfoy.- disse a professora.

O que ela iria falar? Talvez que estava apaixonada? Ou que pensava nele o dia todo? Ou que não possuía raios de clarividência?

Concerteza não. Teria de ganhar pontos para os NIEMs.

- Bem... hãm... Eu vejo trevas! Escuridão! Perigo!... – mentia Rose, queria deixar aquela maluca horrorizada para quem sabe, não certificar-se da conclusão às cegas que ela havia feito.

Para o desgosto de Rose, ela puxou a mão do garoto e disse:

- Rose, você é como a sua mãe, conheci ela. Excelente aluna aqui de Hogwarts, talvez a melhor de sua época, assim como você. Mas não possuía a arte da clarividência... – a professora continuou a falar, mas ela não estava nem ai.

Bem ao contrario de Hermione, Rose nem ligou. O que estava mesmo lhe tomando a cabeça era aquele garoto exposto a sua frente.

-... Vejo para ele uma alma pura, com uma linda aura rosada – continuou ela logo após ser interrompida imaginariamente pelo pensamento da menina. - o mesmo efeito que tem quando os deuses do amor o escolhe para sediar o sentimento mais puro que a humanidade conhece e um dia conhecerá. O próprio amor.

Rose congelou. Estaria ele apaixonado por ela?

Scorpius queria morrer. Mas não antes de matar aquela professora. O que seria dele agora que estava na cara que estava apaixonado por Rose?

Seus amigos de dormitório sempre diziam que quando uma garota descobre que um menino está apaixonado por ela, o faz de gato e sapato. Isso seria demais!

Rose lançou um olhar a ele como o primeiro olhar que um lançou para o outro há sete anos. O dia em que estava na estação, aguardando o seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, apreensiva para saber a que casa o chapéu a colocaria, o mesmo dia em que seu pai disse para ela não ter muita amizade com esse filho de Malfoy, para não deixá-lo a superar nas provas; mas estava tranqüila, cumpriu com que o pai havia pedido a ela, não se tornara amiga de Malfoy. Talvez namorada?

- Sr. Malfoy poderia me dizer o que viu para o futuro de sua amiga?- perguntou a professora enquanto o garoto continuava olhando para a toalha de renda bordada na mesa hipnotizado em seus pensamentos.

- Sr. Malfoy? Você me ouviu?- perguntou novamente a professora ao perceber que o garoto estava em outra órbita. Rose olhou para baixo e juntou os lábios para mesclar uma imensa vontade de rir naquela situação.

- Professora, me desculpe, não estou passando bem, preciso ir para a enfermaria.

A não ser que a enfermaria se chamasse um santuário a Rose Weasley.

- Claro, se quiser posso te acompanhar.

- Não, não, obrigado, não se preocupe comigo, eu vou sozinho. Até mais.

Depois de algum tempo, finalmente a aula acabou.

Depois daquela cena patética, Rose foi ao dormitório, e lá encontrou a prima Lily Potter debruçada sobre uma colcha de lã, lendo um livro sobre transfiguração e ao mesmo tempo escrevendo uma carta aos seus pais, e obviamente vestindo um suéter bordado a letra "L" que era imprescindível para fazer parte da família Weasley.

- Nossa, o que houve, Rose? – perguntou a garota ao ver a prima com olhos fixos em lugar nenhum e com um sorriso estampado no rosto como se houvesse ganhado alguma coisa. Lily fechou o livro, sentou próxima a sua prima preocupada se haviam feito algum tipo de feitiço com ela ou coisa do gênero.

- Rose? – perguntou novamente, agora passando a mão na frente do rosto de sua prima.

- Rose? Você esta legal? Por que parece...

- Ã? Que foi Lily? Estava dormindo?? Desculpe, não quis acordá-la.

Definitivamente ela estava fora do ar.

- Bem, caso eu seja invisível, me avise. – respondeu Lily ironicamente enrolando seus ruivos cabelos os prendendo com uma presilha de borboleta. - É aquele Malfoy, não?

- Malfoy? Ah Lily! Você está delirando! Lá eu tenho cara de quem está gostando daquele cara?

- A verdade é que tem. – intercalou Lily um riso e mais uma ironia. – Hoje a uns minutos atrás eu vi ele encostado-se à parede do corredor sorrindo com os olhos fechados, deveria estar dormindo, ou sonhando; concerteza com você!

- Lily! Pare de beber! Acho que as cervejas amanteigadas fizeram um grande efeito nessa sua cabecinha de ervilha, onde já se viu? Eu e aquele Malfoy? Faz me rir!

- Tudo bem então, ah, está na hora de irmos ao salão principal já são seis horas. E eu sou a monitora chefe, tenho que guiar aqueles pirralhos do 1º ano e dizer a eles que é para se sentar no banco e colocar o prato sobre a mesa, vamos Rose!- berrou Lily.

Lily se achava por esse fato. Mas ela tinha o direito, afinal, não era fácil ser monitora chefe.

Entraram no salão comunal, da mesa da Sonserina até a mesa da Grifinória se intercalavam mais duas mesas gigantes, mas nem que fosse mais duzentas haveria uma fenda na qual um olhasse para o outro.

Rose levantou-se e foi até a mesa da Corvinal cumprimentar Carol Longbottom a quem não conversara durante a aula de Adivinhação e se sentira completamente culpada.

Detalhe: a mesa da Corvinal era vizinha da Sonserina.

Rose sentiu seu bolso se mexer mais nem ligou. Em um monte de gente seria normal isso. Mas uma revistada não faria mal a ninguém.

Colocou sua mão dentro do bolso e nele viu uma folha com quatro desenhos e uma frase. O desenho era: um baú, dentro dele um coração, percebeu que um desenho poderia ser você e em sua mão havia uma chave. A chave do coração. Leu a frase que dizia em apenas três letras o que esperara ouvir nos últimos sete anos: Eu amo você.

Seu coração começou a palpitar. Ela o amava também. Pegou a mesma folha e desenhou ao lado do outro desenhou um garoto alto e magro, um baú idêntico ao outro e o garoto não segurando a chave, mas sim um coração. E nele continha mais uma frase: Eu também.


End file.
